Drugs, Alcohol, and Benefits
by DemGlow
Summary: AU Kagome and Sesshomaru are normal people living normal lives. But! They do drugs. Mainly ones from other countries. Naraku is there supplier? oh boy. What happens when you mix alcohol and drugs? Sess/Kag.


'Drugs, Alcohol, and Benefits'

A/N: Im kinda just going with the flow. I have no ideas for this story. It's just coming to me.

Yeah. On with the story.

Beans....

Her body was feeling even more numb with every sniff she took. Her mind was foggy and she was confused of what was going on. When she sniffed the white powder from the glass table it made the tiny hairs in her nose tickle her. The man sitting on the couch behind her handed her a yellow pill and she looked at it for a minute, contemplating whether or not she wanted it. Kagome's red, dulled eyes glanced over at the man who was offering it to her pop one into his own mouth. She looked back at the pill. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth, popped it in, and swallowed it.

She laid down on the floor staring up at the silver haired man sitting on her couch. His eyes were closed and his head was rested on the back of the sofa. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully. One would think he was dead if you didn't see the rise and fall of his chest with every breath he took. She moved her gaze to the ceiling and watched as the fan rotated in swift circles. She followed the paddles with her eyes making her feel nauseated in the pit of her stomach. Kagome moved her gaze to the lamp. She didn't know how long she was just lying there and staring at random objects around the room. Suddenly she felt a warm felling travel up from her naval to her chest. Her eyes widened and she jolted up as fast as she able to in her high state and wobbled down the hall to the bathroom. She could hardly feel her body, so it was hard to navigate; her legs gave out twice on the way to her destination.

Kagome threw her head into the porcelain bowl as a bitter, sour substance raced up from her stomach. She felt someone pull her hair back and rub her back soothingly. These ministrations lasted for another two or three minutes. The girl pulled her head out of the toilet. Sesshomaru handed her some tissue to wipe her mouth with.

"Thanks." said Kagome. She wiped her mouth then threw it in the toilet. She reached over and pushed the lever down to flush.

She stood up and looked at Sesshomaru who was handing her a little cup of mouth wash. She took it and emptied the cup iton her mouth. She swished the burning liquid and leaned over the sink to spit it out.

She placed her hand over her face to ease the numb feeling in her head. "What the hell was that Sessh?" She asked not looking him.

"Something Naraku gave me." He replied. Naraku never said exactly was it was. He only said it was strong." Kagome nodded her head. As she was trying to walk out of bathroom she almost tripped, but felt strong arms pick her up bridal style and take her back to the couch. He sat her down then sat next to her. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder. They sat there in a comfortable silence until they fell asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Blue eyes blinked open trying to focus in the morning light. Kagome squinted and cursed silently. There was a throbbing pain above her left eye. And it made it even harder to focus. She leaned forward and looked around and saw her cell phone on the table next to scattered white powder. She picked it up and looked at the time: 11:16 A.M. '_What the hell happened?_' she thought. She set the phone back down and looked over to see her friend's head leaning on the arm rest of the couch. Kagome couldn't help but grin at him. He was so cute when he slept. She sighed and leaned back again.

Kagome looked around the apartment she and Sesshomaru shared. The living room was pretty big. There was a large flat screen on the wall in front of the couch, courtesy of Sesshomaru. There were large surround sound speakers that hang on the wall and around the room. The walls were a dark navy blue color and the floor had plushy black carpet. The couch the pair were currently laying on was made of black leather and ran along the back wall and curved to the wall on the far side of the room.

Kagome closed her eyes trying to will the headache away. '_Hm_,' she thought, '_there_ _was something I had to do today..._". Eh. She would figure it out later. She didn't have to be at work until 3pm. anyway.

She was drifting back to sleep when suddenly there was a loud and anxious knock at the door. Both she and Sesshomaru jumped up. They looked at each other then looked at the door, then at the Crack on the table. Sesshomaru quickly used his hand to push the crack into a pile and slide it into a ziplock bag. He stuffed it up the cushion of the sofa. There were more knocks at the door. Kagome ran to the door then turned to look at Sesshomaru for the okay to open it. When she received a nod she unlocked the door and opened it.

"What the hell took you so long to open the damn door?" said Naraku as he stood outside the door with his arms crossed.

"Oh its just you Nara. I thought it was someone important..," she giggled. She looked at him and realized something. "You straightened your hair... I told you were gay." she smirked. Naraku had his hair in a low pony tail with his bangs still covering his forehead. It looked major sexy she had to admit.

"Shut up. I lost a bet to Sango. So I had to do it." he said. He glared at her. "You gonna let me in?"

She put her finger on her chin as if she were thinking. "Nah" She smiled. Kagome was about to close the door when a large hand stopped it before she could succeed.

"Move pip squeak." Naraku growled, and easily pushed the door open; even though Kagome used her body as a door stopper. "Sesshomaru." Naraku greeted. He walked over to the couch where Sesshomaru sat casually. "Did you like the bean?" He asked sitting down a few inches away from him.

"It was alright. Felt pretty good on the nerves." Sesshomaru replied. "Although from what I can remember that one over there couldn't handle it" he pointed teasingly to Kagome as she walked to the kitchen. "She puked it back up." he smirked.

"Wimp," Naraku stated with a smile, "wasted a perfectly good bean"

"I should kill you. What the hell was that anyway?" Kagome asked coming back in with a bottle of water. She popped two Advils in her mouth and drank the water.

"Something I picked up in Cuba when I was there for a business trip." Naraku replied. He turned to Sessh. "You coming to the party tonight? I hear they're going to have imports from Mexico: supposed to be good stuff."

"I might." Sesshomaru said. He took Kagome's water and drank the rest of it.

"Hey!" she yelled and hit his in his arm. "Get your own!"

He just smirked. She sat in his lap and he put his arms around her waste. Now, Sesshomaru and Kagome didn't date each other, they just had the fun casual sex. Friends with benefits if you will. They were indeed attracted to each other but would never say it to the others face.

Naraku would occasionally join them; Though he and Sesshomaru would never touch. [1] Naraku and Kagome had a sexual attraction as well, but they never really had one on one sex like Sesshomaru and Kagome did. It was mostly threesomes with him.

"Where's the party?" asked Kagome. She started to play with Naraku's hair. It was so long, soft and shiny. It even smelt good.

"Down town at the MetroPlex" He replied. He liked it when Kagome played with his hair. Her small fingers knew just how to please him. "Where we went for the New Years party last year. They're smuggling in some Cocain too, so we can restock our stashes tonight. Mine is getting pretty low." he leaned in to Kagome's touch.

"Ooo! Is that the place where you kissed that one guy you thought was a girl? The one who had pink hair and wore that red dress? The one who looked like Jefree Star!" Kagome jumped in Sesshomaru's lap excitedly.

"Would you stop bringing that up..." Naraku said removing Kagome's hands from his hair. He fixed his hair back to the way it was and stood up. "I was drunk, plus he had…assets. I never would of known if I hadn' touched his dick." Naraku shuddered at the memory. "AND you promised to not mention that again." he said in a flat tone. His face void of all emotions.

"Aw. I'm sorry Nara." She got out of Sesshomaru's lap to hug him. She kissed him on the lips. "I forgot it was a sore spot for you. Tell you what, how about me, you and Sessh go out to lunch?" She asked.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll take my car. But first, both of you... put some clothes on"

Sesshomaru looked down at himself. He was wearing only his boxers. How did that happen? And how did he not notice it. Maybe it was that bean. Hm... He looked up at Kagome and she was only had on a large t-shirt. And from what he could tell, she had on nothing underneath it. He felt a tingle in his male region. He stood up and walked to their bedroom. Yes he and Kagome shared a bed, they really had no choice; it was a one bedroom apartment. He and Kagome didn't mind though, it was comfy. Plus the room was quite large.

"Okay Nara, be back in a moment." Said Kagome. She followed Sesshomaru to the room.

She went to the closet and pulled out a black shirt and a tight pair of black jeans. She laid the clothes on the bed and went to the dresser and pulled out a bra and panties and put them on. She then slid into the clothes she laid out. She put on a black and silver studded belt, but didn't put them through the loops of her pants. She just let it hang on her hips. She slipped on her black and white converse and turned around to look at her self in the mirror. She looked good to say the least.

She turned to look at Sesshomaru. She licked her lips at what she saw.

Sesshomaru was wearing light blue slacks that hung on his hips and a black wife beater. Around his neck was a thick black string with a lock on it. You could see his dark blue dragon tattoo that wraps his upper arm that goes from the top of his shoulders to around his elbow. His hair was pulled up in a neat high ponytail with his bangs still hanging his face and a few stray hairs around his ears. He looked super sexy.

"You shouldn't stare." his deep voice cut through her thoughts. She walked over to him her blue eyes locked with his golden ones. She placed her hands on his chest and stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear.

"Hm, I'll do more than just stare." she said seductively. She licked the shell of his ear and leaned into him. Rubbing there lower body parts together. She felt his member become erect. Satisfied with his reaction, she backed up and grabbed her messenger bag, threw it over her shoulder and walked out of the bed room.

"Damn that woman" Sesshomaru whispered under his breath. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He met Kagome and Naraku in the living room and was ready to go. They locked up the apartment and went out to lunch.

In the car, Kagome sat in the back seat in the middle. She was listening to the two men in the front talk about a something she didn't care about so she searched her bag for her iPod. When she found it she unwrapped the headphones and stuffed the buds into her ears. Kagome scanned the music she had and picked a song. She hit play and music blasted in her ears. She leaned back and closed her eyes and just listened.

In the front, Naraku looked in his rearview mirror and looked at Kagome. "Hey Kags, do you think you could get off early tonight?" When he didn't get an answer he turned back to look at her then looked back at the road. "That fucking Ppod. We could be getting attacked by a giant monster and she wouldn't even notice." Sesshomaru just smirked and looked out the window.

They went to a random place in the middle of town called Haiku's. Naraku's choice. Naraku parked and they all got out and went inside. The little group sat down in a booth and looked at the menu. Kagome was looking at the meat section and saw something that sounded good but didn't know what it was. "Ne, Sessh. What's Venison?"

"Deer." he replied.

"What?" she responded.

"Deer."

"What?!" She was getting mad.

"Deer. D-E-E-R" he spelled.

"What?! W-H-AT?"

"You really are stupid." Naraku added. "Just get it and eat it." he said putting the menu down. They ordered and waited for the food to arrive. "So Kags. Can you get off early tonight?" he repeated.

"I think I can convince Miroku to let me off if I tell him I'll bring him some of what ever we're getting." she shrugged.

"Hn." he replied. He didn't like Miroku. He was always trying to hit on Kagome. Sesshomaru didn't like him either. Not that they were jealous. No. They just didn't like the way he looks at Kagome. The food came and they conversed as they ate.

"Hey Nara, can you drop me off at work on the way back?" Kagome asked. Naraku nodded. Kagome smiled and finished eating. She couldn't wait until tonight.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

[1] Sorry. I don't think I could write those too doing it. Not that I wouldn't mind it's just I'm not really informed on what exactly happens when two males have a threesome with a girl... Clueless I am LOL.

So. Yeah. Um.... first chapter. I don't know if its good.

You should tell me. So... yeah.

RAWR!!! Review or I'll EAT YOU!! *munch munch*

Drugs, Alcohol, and Benefits

A/N: I'm kin


End file.
